one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Kurara Hananokoji vs Fefe
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two highly obscure Majo Shoujo of unique archetype go face to face in what is actually a bloodbath of magistry. Which fool of the house will take it all? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kurara Hananokoji.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Fefe.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning During a Fight between Kurara (Clara), and a kid with a Gas Mask (Most likely Takumi), a mysterious woman was watching on the sidelines. She was delirious as she ate raw greens ???: Eheheheh... This is quite fun... (Takes a large bite of her greens...) Though then again, I can't see through these Foggy Glasses... But does that make me a nerd? Nah... Clara then finished Takumi off with VPR (Violent Pack-in Rabbit), which devoured the Mask wearer. The harbinger was impressed at Clara's abilities, but doesn't believe that was at her full strength. She had to test her herself... (Cues Greatest Battle Music Of All Times Mezame) Clara was displeased at the attire such a nerd was wearing. She seemed high as well. Clara simply asked a question regarding the fight... Clara: Who are you? You don't seem wealthy. Are you a stalker? ???: No..? I was just entertained by your ability, Kid. Though I believe you can do better... Clara went into a fit. Clara: OI! Don't treat me like a kid! I'm Clara, and I'm trying to find a wealthy boy to marry! ???: O_O' Clara. You're no more than 15. I implore you to wait at least 3 more years! Pregnancy is not good for girls your age; Aiwhen told me that. Yeah, I'm geeky, but that just simply increases my cuteness amount. Clara simply imagined the worst case scenario... Clara then realized she was making a grave mistake... Clara: You mean I will die? Why didn't I think of that? Thank you- uh, what was your name again? I wasn't paying attention... The mystery woman revealed her true Identity. Fefe: Well, for starters, in this form they call me Fefe for short... Then a magical girl transformation sequence occurred, removing her hair bow, and showing off multicolored long hair ranging from blonde to dark blue at the ends. Her attire wowed Clara even. While Fefe still had her foggy glasses, neither seemed to mind. Ferumina Phoenix: But my real name is actually Ferumina Phoenix! Clara was interested in this attire. She wished to fight the Phoenix. Clara: Awesome! I want to fight you now! Phoenix: Bring it! I haven't kicked ass since I humiliated Cielo! The Fight GO FOR BROKE START! 59.9-51.4: Clara started with throwing her staff at Ferumina like a boomerang, obtaining it as she transformed it into a GIANT hammer. The weight distributed by the Hammer tripped the Phoenix. As Ferumina got up, Clara used Cracker Stick to launch a wide array of confetti and crap like that at the Phoenix, as she barely avoided such Ludacris ability, Phoenix fought back with a Magic Bullet, which pierced her spleen through the other side. Clara's only chance now is if she becomes Super Clara... 50.6-42.9: Clara then used Dream Turn Attack to lure Ferumina into a hurricane-like trap. But this was intervened by her Quake, which because Clara was on the ground, embarrassedly fell on her bottom. Ferumina took that chance, and used an Ice Storm to freeze Clara. She then used an explosive magic bullet to blast the Ice to bits. 42.2-39.1: Clara: Oh my... This gal is good! But... 38.7-29.5: Desperate; Clara used Miracle Death Kiss in an attempt to become Super Clara. As Phoenix was close-up, she connected the attack... 34.9-33.7: Ferumina (Fefe) Phoenix: OH SH-! CCues BlazBlue Continuum Shift II Opening - Shinsou by Asami Imai) 33.1-20.6: As Super Clara made her presence known, she became serious about the fight... 30.4-25.7: Super Clara: IN THE NAME OF ALL MY LOVE... I WILL-''' 25.6-21.8: Ferumina Phoenix: Punish me? Chastise me? CLEARLY you don't know enough Sailor Moon to care. Let's end this! 20.9-0.1: The climax of the fight arrived; Super Clara used Brilliant Rush to extend her kick as her rollerskates are dashing. But this was countered by radiating heat from the ground tripping her, but she got her balance again despite the fact. Super Clara then used her "Stress Shot" Move: Spark Lightning to shoot energy beams at Phoenix. But she had an energy beam of her own... Phoenix shot a energy beam as she chanted. As Super Clara was dumbfounded, she created a giant energy beam of her own. The two collided, yet Phoenix's beam was piercing through Super Clara's energy beams, and kept on going as Ferumina kept chanting. In the end... 4.9-3.5: Super Clara: OH CRAP. 3.1-0.1: Ferumina (Fefe) Phoenix: Don't fret, Clara. In the end, you don't have to do anything anyway... '''BOOM!!!!!! K.O.! As Super Clara reverted to her original form, so did Fefe. and yet, like Deadpool, she herself had a lot of taunting to do... (Cues Guilty Gear X2 OST-"Meet Again") Fefe: Heh! Polygon Man would easily fuck up Master Hand! Nobody believes it was base stats! Also, WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT SMASH BALL COME FROM?! Also, Master Hand Wins Anyway? You CLEARLY haven't played PSASBR! Was Nintendo saying "FUCK... YOU BITCH!" to SONY for bringing Cloud to SMASH 4 even if it's a SONY Property?! You Nintendon'ts should be lucky that your most powerful character is JUST AS STRONG AS MASTER CORE/MASTER FORTRESS!!! I'm on to you, Shulk. Tier 2? That's Goddess Madoka standards! HOLY, FUCKING SHIT! Also, Starscream, losing to a fucking pony!? Does he have little to no stats of any Transformer? FUCK NO! DEATH BATTLE Rigged it so the My Little Pony fansluts can put his G1 pic on a SP cover! Is the fight that popular?! Children, Children, Calm the FUCK down! At least Deadpool vs Deathstroke was awesome, that and Green Arrow vs Hawkeye... Starscream vs Rainbow Dash is... SHIIIIIIIIT!!! (Pants empty Air.) Now... SINCE you don't mind, I'm playing a Hentai Visual Novel now. What a bunch of fucking Dick Slicing Whores...! Results/Credits (Cues Guilty Gear X2 OST-"Noontide") THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... FEFE! Kurara (Clara) Hananokoji is from Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou, owned by ATLUS. Ferumina (Fefe) Phoenix is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Mezame is performed by Yuki Kajiura. Shinsou is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Meet Again is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Noontide is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. ???: THE WARUDO! OVER HEAVEN!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees